Nobody Knows
by mIsS.iNdEpEnDeNt.1011
Summary: People look at me and see the epiphany of evil." But that not him. Ever wonder why Draco hated Harry. Here's why. No Flames PLEASE! AU and OOC. : READ ME! REVIEW ME! DON'T HATE ME! I SUCK AT SUMMARIES!:P


HI!!

SO here is my story. Please do not flame it as this is only my 2nd fan-fiction!

I hope you like it.

Disclamer-I do not own Harry POtter. Life stinks doesn't it? :P

* * *

Draco Malfoy sat at the Slytherin table. Away from the rest of the Slytherins. Trying to ignore the whispers around him. He just stared straight ahead. But he couldn't. He could not sit and pretend that the words of his fellow classmates had not hurt him. He jumped up on to the table and started ranting.

"I hate Harry Potter!" At this said boy turned around looking indignant.

"I hate him!" Draco continued. By this time every eye was on him. Including the teachers.

"Simply because he has what I can never have and will probably never have.

Freedom.

Some will argue that he is not free. That he is bound by that prophecy that old bat Trelawney made.

But he has more freedom that I will ever have and I loathe him for that.

He will defeat the Dark Lord. As much as I hate to admit it he will be able to kill the ignorant snake faced dictator. He will.

He will live a long happy life with the Weaselette. Yes he is going to kill the Dark Lord and have lots of baby Potty's." At this Ginny blushed and hid her face. But Draco continued.

"But not I. For if by some miracle I survive the battle's to come, I will probably end up in Azkaban.

And if Merlin show's mercy on me and I do not go to Azkaban, everywhere I go I will be plagued by hateful stares. The one's I give to the mudblood Granger." At this many people began shouting insults at the Slytherin for they were highly offended with his choice of words. But were soon silenced by the "mudblood Granger" herself wanting to hear what he had to say.

"People call me Snake. Now they even call me ferret because of that stupid thing with Moody. But I am a bird. A bird in a cage. A cage I can never escape! I am bound by promises and deal that will cost me my life. People look at me and see the epiphany of evil.

People think that I only care about myself. People don't even know me!" Draco cried.

"Did anyone ever know that by the time I was 23 I wanted to be married with two kids?!

Did anyone know that I want to have a little girl and a little boy? Did anyone know that I want to name the boy Scorpius and the girl Sagittarius or Sage for short?

Did anyone know that I want to teach my son how to play Quidditch and be there for him when he went to Hogwarts?

Did anyone know that I want to spoil my daughter and call her princess and make sure that no boy was ever good enough for her? " At this point many girls 'awwed' and thought about how their own father's called them that.

"Did you know that when they got married I wanted to be there? That I wanted to walk my daughter down the aisle?

That I wanted to give my son the Be-A-Good-Husband-and Father-talk before his wedding? That I want to be able to see my grandchildren when they are born?!"

Many of the students and teacher's had started crying at this point. One particularly greasy haired man being one of them. He had been named godfather to this poor boy. He was supposed to be the one who knew him better than anyone. Yet he knew none of this. Severus Snape had not felt like he had failed the young Malfoy until this vey moment.

"Did anyone know that _every night _all I dream about is living a normal happy life with my family?

Does anyone know or _care_?!?! NO! Because too all of you I am nothing but a snake. A Death Eater. My father."

He sunk to his knee's tears streaming down his face.

The entire female and some of the male population of Hogwarts were in tears.

The twinkle had finally died from Dumbledore's eye. And finally there were no more whispers.

The blonde Slytherin ran out of the Great Hall and didn't look back. He ran and ran. He ran with no destination.

Maybe he was running home. Maybe he was running to his Father in Azkaban. Or maybe he was running into death's waiting arms.

He didn't know. But he knew one thing. Wherever he was going, it would be better than where he was now.

* * *

So...Yeah. Thats what the result of a very sleepy writer ho wrote this is half an hour is. Like I said don hate or flame me!

Please Review. :)

xxxxxx


End file.
